


（LVSS/LMSS) 闭耳塞听 9～11

by hannigramlocked



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 12:12:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19376473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannigramlocked/pseuds/hannigramlocked





	（LVSS/LMSS) 闭耳塞听 9～11

9.  
猫头鹰叼着一份《预言家日报》扇动着翅膀越过伦敦城，停在了蜘蛛尾巷一间普通房子的窗檐上，炎热的夏天让一切都显得躁动不安，屋里的主人迟迟没来取报纸，猫头鹰不耐烦的用脚踢了踢玻璃，催促着。  
屋里闷闷传来一句咒骂，接着窗户被打开，一只骨节分明的手随意摸了一把猫头鹰的毛茸茸的脑袋后取走了报纸。报纸看都没看一眼就被随意丢在了沙发上。  
也许是因为报纸的内容自战争结束后就几乎一成不变——报道一些逃窜食死徒的行踪以及政府新订法案——当然今天的也不例外，报纸最醒目的位置就是对食死徒的报道——据傲罗队队长弗里曼.斯菲尔称，目前部分食死徒已从阿兹卡班第一看越狱，死伤情况暂时属于机密，目前魔法部有关部门推测他们已逃亡至欧洲大陆，极可能在德国或者法国一带流窜，望广大市民不要惊慌，如有线索请致函魔法部法律执行司情报局——内容官方让人提不起兴致。  
沙发边上是一张有些掉漆的桌子，桌上空出了一半的位置，摆放着两个用印有金色飞贼的彩纸包装的礼盒，里面放的是给小巫师的礼物。  
斯内普在穿好他的黑色长袍后看眼挂钟，老旧的钟面显示着1986年7月3日上午8点24分。走到桌子前将礼物装进施有空间咒的黑色口袋后，斯内普抓了把飞路粉扔进狭小的壁炉。  
在看见小火苗膨胀成巨大的绿色后，走了进去。  
“马尔福庄园。”

 

再次从马尔福一尘不染的壁炉走出的瞬间，斯内普忽然有一丝恍惚，仿佛回到了从前。镶嵌金丝的白色高背沙发仍斜着对着几乎落地的窗户，巨大的驼色土耳其绒毛地毯仍就放在壁炉前不远的位置，茶几四脚的金色小精灵仍然保持着跪姿，老老实实地抬着沉重的大理石桌面。他仿佛看见他的主人坐在沙发上，远远地眺视着远处的森林，轻抚着魔杖，平淡的发布着命令。  
“真的好久不见了，西弗勒斯，”门口传来卢修斯的声音，斯内普回过神，他将目光从沙发上转移到卢修斯脸上。  
“吉尔和德拉科的生日你怎么没来？你没来，他们俩都不太高兴。”  
卢修斯的头发又长了些，浅金色的头发服帖的披在身后，脸上还是刮得干干净净，没有一丝胡渣，他穿着一身浅灰色的西服，显得格外风流。  
“我想我的记忆力还没有衰退到健忘的地步，我记得我当时的确给他们回信解释了，而且还附上了礼物，卢修斯。你知道我那时候是在比利时开那个破国际研讨会，为了给他们送礼物，我的猫头鹰可是逆风穿越了整个多佛尔海峡和半个英格兰！”  
“难怪那只的猫头鹰到的时候和礼物一起摔倒在了我的牛排里，还在这赖上了几天才肯走。”卢修斯笑着将被风吹起的金色碎发拨到耳后，“吉尔和德拉科在外面等你，他们以为你会骑扫帚过来。”  
“他们以为我是童话故事里的老巫婆吗，有飞路网偏要骑扫帚。”  
“得了，西弗勒斯，快来，咱们边走边聊，跟我说说你最近都干了什么大事。”  
“看来你是来消遣我的，卢修斯”，斯内普撇了撇嘴，走到卢修斯身边，与他一起往庭院里走去，“我的生活枯燥无味，就像我之前在信中说的一样，我递给邓布利多的教授黑魔法防御术的申请又被拒绝了，还是一样的借口，我每次递的申请都有不同的说辞，但他连敷衍都懒得换一下，每次都笑眯眯的摇摇头说一遍上次拒绝我的借口。学生们的坩埚也还是那么不争气，总是爆炸，论文也还是一样的烂。”  
不远处的孔雀似乎也听见了斯内普的抱怨，对着他有些嘲讽地摆了摆尾巴，斯内普恶狠狠地瞪了它一眼。  
“别拿孔雀出气，西弗勒斯。对了，你的论文怎么样？就是狼毒药剂的那篇？”  
“不怎么样，鉴于我悲惨的时间几乎都被霍格沃茨占用，只有极少的时间属于自己，我只能在偶尔有空的时候研究一下，而这还是在波比没有向我讨她预定的魔药的前提下。所以，我的论文还是老样子，一句话也没多。”  
“学校就是这样，明里宣扬奉献，暗里狠狠压榨。”  
“well，据我所知，马尔福家现在可是霍格沃茨的大股东，也不知道压榨我给你赚了多少金加隆。”  
“也就刚刚装满一个古灵阁吧。”  
斯内普停下来抬起眉毛看着身边的卢修斯：“我可一个假期都没休息，竟然只帮你填满了一个古灵阁？”  
“所以我和纳西莎决定邀请你一起去法国度个假来弥补一下你错过的那些假期。哦，西弗勒斯，请务必要夸奖一下我，我已经贴心的提前让小精灵准备好了你的行李。”  
“马尔福家什么时候这么热情好客了，竟然都不通知我一声就‘贴心地’把所有事情都安排好了。我当然非常想跟你们一起享受一个愉快的假期，但是八月份在伦敦有一个生死水步骤改进的专家论证会，而很遗憾，我恰好在受邀人员之列，如果时间冲突了，那我将感到非常遗憾，卢修斯，我可能跟你们一起享受一个愉快的假期了。”  
“不得不说，西弗勒斯，幸运女神一定一直眷顾着你——这次是突袭，咱们明天就动身。吉尔和德拉科已经迫不及待了。”卢修斯笑着拍了拍斯内普的肩。  
“很明显，幸运女神笑着给了我两巴掌，而不是一个拒绝的机会。”斯内普用高高的鼻子哼了一声。  
突然，卢修斯拉住了斯内普的胳膊，让他停下，斯内普有些困惑，但仍旧顺从的停了下来。卢修斯突然靠近斯内普，他的脸骤然在斯内普眼中放大。  
斯内普的注意力在一瞬间全部被卢修斯吸引，黑色的眼中全是卢修斯。白皙细腻的皮肤，狭长的灰色的眼睛，高挺的鼻子和一张薄情的嘴，它勾起一丝笑，脸颊上露出了一个浅浅的酒窝。斯内普专注的看着卢修斯脸上小小的酒窝，没有注意到卢修斯修长的手指轻柔划过他的脸，捻起一根头发。  
“脸上有根头发，”卢修斯的话将斯内普的思维快速拉了回来。斯内普用点头掩饰刚才的失神，他看见卢修斯手中躺着一根黑色的头发，普通的不能再普通的黑色头发。  
忽的，斯内普的目光被远处天空中快速移动的两个身影吸引，他黑色的眼睛离开了卢修斯的手心，转而追随天空中乱窜的身影。卢修斯也好奇的也顺着他的目光看去，但下一秒，灰色的眼睛瞬间变得犀利起来：“啊，很明显咱们找到他们了，西弗勒斯。吉尔，德拉科，请你们挪动一下你们的屁股，快从那扫帚上下来，我说过今天你们的教父要来的。”  
“看来捣蛋鬼还是捣蛋鬼。”斯内普评价到。

“教父！”吉尔顺着父亲的声音望去然后惊喜地发现了站在父亲身边的黑色身影。他马上调转了扫帚向斯内普冲去，德拉科也发现了，他紧随其后，跟着吉尔冲向斯内普。  
“停下！”斯内普恨不得给自己的嗓子用一个“声音洪亮”来高声制止教子们不理智的行为——那太危险了，如果没有刹住扫帚肯定就会撞到地上摔断他们的可怜的脖子。  
卢修斯则明显更加实务，他迅速抽出了魔杖，对准了两把扫帚，施咒迫使它们提前落到地上。  
“看来很有经验啊，”斯内普看着身边皱起眉头的卢修斯忍不住假笑着嘲讽。  
“我学习的魔法都用在让我的孩子们老老实实呆在地上，说出去估计都要被人笑话。”卢修斯很不得体的翻了个白眼。

“教父，你终于来啦！”德拉科双脚刚一落地就迅速把扫帚丢到了一边，在吉尔还弯腰打算抱起扫帚时快速奔向斯内普，伸出了双臂。斯内普见状配合地稍稍下蹲，在德拉科撞进怀里前把他高高的举了起来，德拉科金色的短发在空气中失重地停留了几秒，然后在整个人落入斯内普怀抱之中后又重新服帖下来。  
“哦，德拉科，你跑的太快了！是我先看到教父的！”吉尔把身边德拉科的扫帚也抱了起来，有些吃力地也向斯内普跑去。  
德拉科抱着斯内普的脖子，冲着吉尔做了个鬼脸。  
“德拉科，你还是那么调皮。来，吉尔，让教父试试，一只手还能不能抱得起你。”斯内普温柔的笑了笑，蹲下来，冲吉尔伸出右边的手。  
吉尔开心的点了点头，他先在卢修斯身边停下，把扫帚交到了一旁的父亲手中，然后走到斯内普身边，伸出手，让斯内普抱他。但出乎意料的是，斯内普没有抱吉尔而是一把将他扛到了肩上。吉尔先是一惊随后便趴在斯内普后背上咯咯的笑了，黑色的眼睛和斯内普的一样弯成了月牙。卢修斯也忍不住笑了，白皙的脸上露出了不明显的酒窝，他靠近斯内普，帮斯内普接过德拉科和吉尔，将他们轻放在地上。  
“现在，我希望你们能带着你们的扫帚回到你们的房间换一件干净的衣服到客厅来。”卢修斯表情严肃了起来，微微扬了扬头对吉尔和德拉科说道。  
两人看见卢修斯变得严肃起来，都乖巧的点了点头，抱着扫帚就往门的方向跑去。  
“很明显，他们以后都会是斯莱特林。”斯内普看着卢修斯挑着眉说道。  
“感谢梅林，至少他们还是懂得看人眼色的，”卢修斯冲斯内普苦笑了一下。  
“不得不说你已经了解了让孩子们老实的精髓，你也可以来霍格沃兹教书了。”斯内普笑着和卢修斯一起悠闲地往客厅走去。

吉尔和德拉科午餐时准时出现在了客厅，看见父亲和教父已经落座，正聊着天，就老老实实也往餐桌走去。  
轻微的爆破声，两个包装精致的礼盒在两人落座前出现在他们面前的桌上。  
德拉科和吉尔都惊喜的看向斯内普，默契的惊呼：“教父！”  
“打开看看，小斯莱特林们！希望你们喜欢！”斯内普眼神中流露出的宠溺就像柔软的奶糖。  
“一个一个来，德拉科你是弟弟，你先来。”卢修斯看了看马上要失控的两人，马上自觉的开始维持秩序。  
德拉科点了点头就开始撕包装纸，不到一会就打开了礼物，接着是一阵兴奋地惊呼：“我的梅林的胡子！教父！这是保加利亚队现役扫帚！限量版！保加利亚火龙10号！哦，天啊，竟然还有两张克莱蒙队长的签名！教父我真的太爱你了！”  
“德拉科，你兴奋的都要跳到桌子上来了，”卢修斯看着此刻丝毫没有一点贵族修养的德拉科，眼中有一丝不满。  
“他们应该这么兴奋，为了这个签名我可是排了一下午的队，脚要长在地板里了。”斯内普做出一副得意的神情。  
“对不起爸爸，我简直不能再兴奋了！谢谢你，教父！”  
“哦，对了，我要插一句，德拉科，有一张签名是给你哥哥的，可能是当时包装太匆忙，把两张都放到了一起了。”  
德拉科听了斯内普的话，马上将手中的签名照递了一张给吉尔，吉尔开心的接了过来放到了自己的礼物边上。  
“快打开你的，吉尔。”德拉科把自己的扫帚小心的放回了盒子里，催促着吉尔。  
兴奋的看了一眼斯内普和卢修斯后，吉尔直接用了一个巧妙的切割咒打开了礼盒，但是马上他兴奋的小脸就变成了失落的沮丧，他眼里都快滴出泪来了，黑色的眼睛委屈的看向斯内普：“教父，这面什么也没有，你是不是忘记把我的礼物装进来了。”  
“吉尔，是个优秀的斯莱特林，要知道，一个斯莱特林人在一切没有确定前从不会匆忙下定结论。”斯内普温柔的看向吉尔。  
“什么？”吉尔眨了眨眼，一滴泪顺着眼眶一路湿到下巴。他用小手胡乱摸了一把眼睛然后吸了吸鼻子，镇定了一会，往盒子里摸去，接着他挂着泪水的小脸上露出了一丝疑惑，马上又化为惊喜：“这有东西，教父，你是施了隐形咒吗？”  
只见他马上双手并用，在盒子里摸索，然后双手捧水一般，从盒子中捧出了什么。  
“这是什么呀。”德拉科好奇的看着双手间的那团空气。明明什么也没有，但吉尔却捧的那么小心。  
“看来，把你们教父榨干的不是霍格沃茨，而是你们两个。”卢修斯盯着吉尔捧着的那团空气，好像它有实体一般。  
“我觉得这应该是隐形兽毛发做成的小口袋。”吉尔盯着自己手中捧着的空气，下定结论后看向斯内普。  
“很好，吉尔。很聪明！”斯内普在得到答案之后满意的笑了，“这是个可以装下一个人的口袋，最里面被施了很牢固的空间扩展咒，中间夹层是一层龙皮可以屏蔽里面所有的魔法痕迹，而最外层则是隐形兽毛发，它可以让人无迹可寻。”  
“简直酷毙了，我爱你，教父！”吉尔人忍不住跳下椅子跑到斯内普跟前亲了斯内普一口。  
“行啦，快去坐好，”斯内普笑着摸了摸吉尔黑色的小脑袋。  
吉尔听话的回到座位，然后和德拉科开始一起研究那个小口袋。  
卢修斯看了一眼孩子们，有些无奈的用食指轻敲桌面，家养小精灵接到家主的命令马上就行动起来，丰盛的午餐被无声的送到了餐桌上。  
看着自己面前丰盛的午餐，斯内普突然想起什么，开口问道：“纳西莎呢？”  
“她已经去法国了，她先去看望她的姑妈去了，我们明天动身，到那边再等她过来找我们。”卢修斯喝了口红酒，慢慢的对斯内普说。  
“我还是想去阿尔及利亚看龙，爸爸。”德拉科往前探出头，越过吉尔向父亲抱怨道。  
“不，我可不想去阿尔及利亚，我可天天看着一头龙呢！我都看腻了！如果你还不够腻的话，就多照照镜子看看自己。”吉尔回过头看向德拉科，黑色的眼睛里满是戏谑。  
“爸爸！”德拉科不满的冲卢修斯喊道，似乎想让卢修斯来主持公道。  
“安静，德拉科，希望你在收到了礼物之后还知道餐桌礼仪是什么。”卢修斯一字一句中都充满了威严，德拉科撇了撇嘴，缩回脑袋继续切自己的牛排。  
斯内普边喝酒边看了眼老实了的德拉科，心中感慨卢修斯的严父形象的确有用，回过眼却看见卢修斯冲他偷偷眨了眨眼，没有一丝威严，有些好笑的放下酒杯，摇了摇头，用叉子叉起一些鱼子酱意大利面送进嘴里。

卢修斯午餐后突然收到部里来函，匆忙赶到魔法部处理了一些紧急事务，而吉尔和德拉科则抓到了机会，趁着父亲不在，跟教父打了个招呼就跑到球场迫不及待的玩起了新扫帚。  
斯内普则利用这久违的空闲享受了一个完美的下午茶，他坐在沙发上喝着茶，看着多比不停的鞠着躬给他端上现做的甜点，‘拒绝鞠躬生物的点心是不礼貌的，’斯内普在心中默默的对着自己说，然后将多比端上的甜点怀着尊敬全部吞入腹中，当他终于从沙发中站起来那一刻，他感觉后悔又自责。  
斯内普对着梅林发誓晚上一定要少吃些。

快到晚餐点时，卢修斯还是没有回来，斯内普站在客厅望着在球场上玩耍的教子们，感叹着小孩子的精力旺盛，不知疲惫。  
更晚一些的时候，他看见卢修斯的猫头鹰从森林的方向冲着他飞了过来。他打开了窗户让猫头鹰进来，取下了它带着的纸条，上面很简单的写着：

晚上不回来吃饭，你带着孩子们吃吧。  
爱你。  
L.

斯内普看完耸了耸肩，去球场将两个玩的不知疲惫的教子揪回了餐桌。在监督完两人吃完晚餐并喝了一大杯牛奶后，便放他们回房间研究佐科笑话店的恶作剧产品去了。  
斯内普晚上遵守了他的诺言，他吃的很少，只吃了一个派，喝了一杯苹果汁。但大脑却仍旧因为营养的摄入而变得迟钝，他离开餐桌，开始在庄园里晕晕乎乎、慢慢悠悠地散步消食。  
天边的太阳已贴紧了地平线，它用努力散发出的最后一点光，照亮了一片晚霞，不知名的树林也被镀上了一层金光，显得平静美好。  
‘还是和以前一样。’  
斯内普及时制止了自己大脑又要开始的回忆行为。他舒服的叹了口气，往客房走去。  
马尔福庄园到底有多少间客房，斯内普从来没认真数过，因为他一直都被安排在最靠近主卧和儿童房的那一间，这间客房很安静，视野和主卧一样非常好，几乎可以将马尔福庄园的美景尽收眼底，位置上离客厅或者是花房之类的地方也都很方便。斯内普曾经一度以为马尔福会为了一贯的完美无一例外的在巨大的庄园里为每一位客人安排特定的房间，但是后来经过一番观察才发现他想错了，这间房间似乎是卢修斯特意为他留出来的。  
轻车熟路的来到了‘自己的房间’，斯内普握住了铜制雕花门柄往前推开走了进去，房里的摆设似乎从来没变过，正中间是一张华丽舒适的大床，床上铺着镶银丝的绿色薄被，床头是一块黑色的整木，边缘雕刻了一条黑色的蟒蛇。巨大的哥特风格的窗户边放了一张的书桌，书桌上放着一个蜡烛灯台和几本有关黑魔法的书，书桌边上是一整面墙的书柜，那里不仅放了各种让收藏家眼红的古书，还放了几瓶陈年好酒。衣柜和沙发则恰到好处的放置在屋里空余的空间里，让人觉得舒服。  
斯内普走到床边坐下，手撑在床上，看着书柜上的书发起了呆。

“教父，你在这啊。”门被轻轻的推开，吉尔黑色的小脑袋出现在房间内，看见教父坐在床边冲他点了点头，便打开门走了进去。  
“怎么了，吉尔？”斯内普拍了拍床边的空出来的位置，示意吉尔坐到他身边。  
“没事……”吉尔有些沉默的看向斯内普放在腿上的手。  
“真的？”  
“好吧，其实刚才德拉科跟我吵架了，我就不知道爸爸有没有回来，就来这看看。”  
“你来这找卢修斯？”斯内普的黑眼睛里有一丝疑惑。  
“是的，爸爸经常有事没事就来这待着，在这看些文件什么的，有时候回来晚了也会睡在这。”吉尔乖巧的点了点头，拍了拍身下的床。  
“哦，卢修斯没告诉过我这些……”斯内普声音低沉缓慢，似乎在思考着什么。  
吉尔沉默了一会，突然变得很严肃：“教父，我能问你个问题吗？”  
“你说。”  
“男人和男人能生孩子吗？哦，我是说男巫和男巫。”  
斯内普愣了两秒，然后歪着头迅速在脑中寻找了些适当的词汇回答吉尔：“我想是的，男巫师们是可以的，但是这往往是需要借助一些魔药或者是一些咒语……”  
“所以，我也可能是你生的吗？”吉尔迅速接到。  
吉尔的话就好像礼拜前神圣的序乐，让整个房间迅速陷入了沉默。  
斯内普嘴唇微张，空气在肺里停滞。他脑中突然浮现了小腹上那道细长的伤疤。  
“对不起，我瞎说的，教父。”吉尔看着斯内普近乎空洞的表情慌忙说道，“刚才吵架的时候德拉科说你偏心，更喜欢我，他说我根本不像爸爸或者妈妈，他刚才还说我的手跟你的长得一样！”  
说着吉尔把他的右手伸到斯内普面前，然后用左手把斯内普的右手也抬了起来。  
“你看，这个大拇指真是要命，这根本不像我爸爸或者妈妈，我都比过，我谁都不像。”吉尔的语气又气愤又无奈。  
斯内普抿起了嘴，沉默的看着自己和吉尔的摊开的手，斯内普知道自己的手形状很奇怪，它很细很长，骨节突出异常分明，指尖呈现一种有些奇怪的椭圆，他身边没有第二个人有这样的手指，当然，除了将这个基因遗传给他的艾琳，以及……现在坐在他面前满面愁容的吉尔。那举在空中的小手简直和斯内普的一模一样，只是小了一圈。  
一个念头出现在斯内普脑中，这个念头曾一度无声的在黑暗中潜藏，现在却被迫暴露在阳光之下。  
斯内普艰难的将脑袋偏转了一个角度，嘴角有些僵硬的扯出一个不自然的笑：“吉尔，据我所知，你最近是不是在学习制作魔药？”  
“是的，教父。我一年前就已经会做疥疮药水和缩身药水，我现在在学习怎么熬煮肿胀药水。”  
“你看德拉科会酿造魔药吗？”  
“不，他可不会，爸爸说只有我才能这么早就会酿造魔药。”吉尔有些自豪的摇了摇头。  
斯内普心里悬着的大石头离地面更近了些，他故意压低声音显得更加神秘：“很明显，你得手指是魔药天才才有的标志，吉尔。只有魔药天才才有这样的手指，这样才能使你更加稳定的固定住材料。德拉科，纳西莎，卢修斯都不是天才，只有你是，吉尔。”  
“所以，我们的手指一样是因为我们都是天才？！”吉尔放开了托着斯内普的手，小声惊呼。  
“是的，吉尔，是的。”心中的大石头稳稳的落在了地上，斯内普笃定的点了点头，“但是，吉尔，马尔福家的家训之一是什么？我希望你还记得。”  
“有时候，说出来，不如放心里。”吉尔想了想，回答。  
“是的，吉尔，你是个聪明的马尔福，非常聪明。聪明的人要更加懂得低调，一片森林里被风吹断的都是最高的那一颗。”  
“我明白了，教父。但是我觉得德拉科应该向我道歉。”吉尔有些委屈的说道。  
“你要明白不是所有人都会为他们的错误道歉，但是让有些人道歉则往往需要一些小小的技巧。我送给你的小口袋里还装了一些蜂蜜公爵的巧克力，我想你明白我的意思。”  
“我要拿一些给我弟弟尝尝，这样他才会跟我道歉。”吉尔咧开了一个大大的微笑，然后从床上跳下来，往门的方向跑去。  
“好孩子！牢记马尔福家训。”斯内普叮嘱道。  
“知道了，教父，其实我不想回答你了，因为我已经将这句话放在了心里了。我先去找德拉科了。”  
门开了，又被关上。屋里只剩下斯内普一个人，他脸上的笑意慢慢褪去，只留下一片空白。  
善意的谎言可以保护幼小的心灵，却无法骗过说谎者。  
吉尔的话像黑暗中的火把，让潜藏在黑暗中的真相显露出一片衣角。  
也许假期的确该找个时间好好与卢修斯谈一谈了。

 

10.  
第二天早餐时，斯内普见到了卢修斯，他仍穿着灰色的西服，不过换了一种款式，这使他的身材被衬托的更加高挑。  
“早上好，西弗勒斯。”卢修斯用小勺轻敲蛋壳，让蛋壳破了一个小口又不至于让里面的蛋液溅出来。他看着斯内普的眼下挂着两道青黑，微微皱眉：“昨晚睡的不是太好？”  
卢修斯的问题让斯内普下意识的揉了揉干涩的眼，他昨天晚上近乎一夜未眠，的确睡的不太好，他想了很多可能。  
“你看起来倒是精神焕发，卢修斯，你几点睡的？2点？”斯内普假笑着拿起杯子喝了口咖啡。  
“谢谢，西弗勒斯，是3点，昨天把这个星期部里要处理的文件都处理完了。”卢修斯也跟着拿起咖啡喝了一口，然后他看见吉尔和德拉科揉着眼睛从楼上下来了，“你们俩快下来吃饭，要你们早点下来，还一直赖床。1小时之后我们就要出发了，行李准备好了吗？”  
“我们把要带的都让多比打包了，爸爸。”吉尔看着身边的德拉科打了个哈欠明显还没睡醒，便主动回答了卢修斯。  
“很好，快点坐下吃饭吧。”  
粘人的困意缠绕在空气中，让整个马尔福庄园显得尤为静谧，肚子随着沉默的刀叉声渐渐被填饱。

卢修斯从兜里掏出一块怀表，按开表盖看了看里面的时间，然后又把表盖上放回兜里。  
卢修斯的表情冷淡却充满了威严，他对着在客厅里玩着恶作剧魔法的吉尔和德拉科说道：“时间差不多了，你们俩快过来。”  
“这次的港口钥竟然是个铁壶！”德拉科看着摆放在桌子上散发着淡淡的蓝光并不断轻轻颤动地生锈的铁壶，嘟起了嘴，似乎有些不满。  
“吉尔，来，把你的手给我，德拉科你去牵着教父的手。”  
卢修斯一只手放在了铁壶上，另一只手牵起吉尔，然后看着吉尔模仿着他的样子一只手也放在了铁壶上。德拉科也很乖的牵住了斯内普的手，和斯内普一样，握住了铁壶的壶柄。  
四人都就位后几秒港口钥便启动了。  
熟悉的感觉出现在斯内普的大脑中——一个钩子在肚脐眼后面以无法抵挡的势头猛地向前一钩，然后便双脚离地，飞了起来。他眼前快速闪过一些景色，但他什么也看不清。它快的好像一阵风吹过，斯内普来没来得及眨眼便双脚落地上到了地方。  
“我觉得我要吐了，爸爸。”德拉科放开了牵着斯内普的手，撑在自己膝盖上，艰难的抬起头看向卢修斯。  
“要学会适应，德拉科，港口钥是巫师最基本的工具之一。”卢修斯看都没看一眼德拉克，而是转身四处寻找着什么。  
很明显他找到了，他笑着往前走去，将马尔福家的蛇头杖拿在了手里。  
“墨尔本，好久不见！”  
“卢修斯！”  
卢修斯打招呼的是一个中年男人，说着并不地道的英文，应该是个法国人，他很胖，脑袋肥大，却有一双精明的眼，标准的啤酒肚，脑袋有些秃顶，也许是因为摄入了过多的酒精。他笑着和卢修斯握了握手。  
“西弗勒斯，请允许我为你介绍一下，这是墨尔本.维特，是马尔福家在法国大部分产业的受托管理者，”卢修斯冲斯内普笑着点点头，然后转头向维特介绍，“这位是西弗勒斯.斯内普，英国最年轻的魔药大师，同时也是霍格沃茨的魔药课老师。”  
“很高兴见到你。”  
“我也是。”  
斯内普和维特礼貌的握了握手。  
“请允许我为先为您介绍一下这里，斯内普先生。这是位于法国波尔多的南部靠海的一个城堡酒店，占地110平方英里，是法国最大的巫师度假酒店，我们拥有许多娱乐设施，当然这我就不一一介绍了，以我的经验来说，您自己发现往往更有乐趣。”维特冲斯内普露出礼貌的微笑，然后发现了斯内普身后站着的吉尔和德拉科。  
“啊，吉尔少爷和德拉科少爷，我们又见面啦！长高很多了呀”怀特走到两人面前分别和他们握了手。  
“巴蒂亚，你带着小少爷们和斯内普先生去他们的房间吧，”怀特招呼了一下站在不远处的男侍者。  
“没关系，我们可以一起走一段路，这样你也正好可以给西弗勒斯介绍一下沿途的风景，等到了酒店大堂，再让巴蒂亚带他们回房间。”卢修斯打断了怀特。  
“well，好的。”怀特似乎有些吃惊，当然他蓝色的眼睛在下一秒就恢复了原本的样子，他快速瞟了一眼卢修斯的双手，发现左手拿着蛇头杖，便走到卢修斯的左手边，将他的右手边的位置留给了斯内普。  
卢修斯转头向斯内普示意走他的右边，斯内普皱着眉头走了过去。  
路上维特一直在与卢修斯聊天，似乎忘记了他该向斯内普介绍一下周边的设施和风景。  
“我看了你的来信，墨尔本。可我不明白为什么我的酒店要向政府递交财务报表，我希望我没有记错这个单词，这是个什么东西？”  
“哦，我很抱歉，那解释起来可能比较难，是现任魔法部修订的公司法的要求，新上任的魔法部部长似乎是个半麻瓜出生，他最近动作比较大，修改了很多东西。”  
“这听起来可不是个好兆头，我讨厌大陆法系，全是冗杂的法律。对了，新的总经理找好了吗？”  
“还没有，卢修斯，还在尽职调查，不过这也是我请你务必要过来的原因，至少按照老的传统，你最好去见见他。”  
“可以。什么时候？”  
“他已经在城堡里等你了。”  
卢修斯看了眼远远高耸着的褐色城堡，思考了一会，然后转身对着身后的斯内普说：“西弗勒斯，我恐怕暂时要失陪一会。吉尔和德拉科会有专人照顾，你可以不用管他们，好好放松一会。如果有任何问题找巴蒂亚就行。”  
“看起来你只是换了个地方工作罢了，卢修斯，”斯内普抿着嘴冲着卢修斯点了点头。  
“那我先去了。”  
卢修斯对着斯内普说完，便同怀特一起幻影移形，消失在了斯内普身边。

接下来的路途，斯内普拒绝和人寒暄，一路狠狠皱着眉头跟着巴蒂亚走到自己的房间，睡眠的严重不足让斯内普感觉头疼欲裂，一到房间连衣服都没脱就瘫倒在床上。  
柔软的丝被将疲惫的身体紧紧包裹住，就好像突然发现的柔情，让斯内普有些喘不上气。  
他又想起了吉尔昨天的话，他甚至都可以一字不差的重复——“爸爸经常有事没事就来这待着，在这看些文件什么的，有时候回来晚了也会睡在这。”  
他从来没有想过吉尔可能是他的孩子，也从来没有想过，卢修斯会喜欢他。在他看来卢修斯是除了他主人以外最适合“完美”这个词的男人。是的，他面容姣好，身材魁梧，家财万贯又能在魔法部混的如鱼得水，他是个天生的强者。不像自己，阴沉瘦弱、家境贫寒又不懂的为人处事。斯内普看着盯着洁白的房顶试图运用他快要报废的大脑想出一些自己的优点………也许还是有的，比如自己很擅长魔药和黑魔法，比如自己很适合黑色。但是这些都不构成卢修斯喜欢自己的理由。  
斯内普气愤的逼迫自己在脑中把与卢修斯有关的内容全部抹去转而想象莉莉美丽的笑颜。但梅林似乎在故意捉弄斯内普，越是回避越是清晰，大脑开始不受控制的回放刚才卢修斯的样子，他凝视空气认真思考的侧脸，他看向孩子们时流露出的威严，以及他看向自己时不由自主变得柔和的五官。  
斯内普沮丧的想起了吉尔，想起了与吉尔的对话，以及他小腹上的细长的疤。  
他决定今天晚上就找卢修斯谈谈。

11.  
一夜未眠的困意让斯内普迷迷糊糊的睡去，待他再次醒来时，已经快下午四点。  
斯内普缓慢地从床上坐起。  
‘睡的不是很好，一直在做梦，但好歹头不疼了，就是有些晕，应该是中午没有吃饭，血压太低了。’斯内普边想着边静静地坐在床上等待着着眼前冒着金星的短暂黑暗消散。  
待眼前恢复了清明，斯内普就挪动着仍有些疲惫的身体下了床。他走到落地镜前，皱着眉看着自己的充满褶皱黑袍子，即使是他也觉得是应该换一件衣服了，至少应该换一件平整一些的。  
于是他打开了手边的衣橱，柜子里全是深色的袍子，斯内普嘟着嘴选了一会，然后拿出了件最朴素的黑袍子。他将自己身上的袍子脱掉，然后对着镜子开始穿新袍子。袍子上没有夸张的花纹，而是干干净净的黑，轻薄透气，似乎是用适合夏天的面料制成，胸前的排扣只有寥寥的几颗，但都是用多边黑宝石制成，少了以往的冗杂，多了几分大气。斯内普满意的哼了一声。

饥饿的胃被鹅肝、小羊排和葡萄酒填满后，斯内普在餐厅找了个安静不显眼的角落看着杂志等待着卢修斯。人总是要吃饭的不是吗。  
但斯内普的如意算盘似乎没有那么如意。客人们来了又走，走了又来，连天黑了才来吃饭的吉尔和德拉科都吃完走了，卢修斯还没来。  
斯内普探着头看了看墙上时钟上的时间：8点45分。斯内普有些生气的放下了手中无聊的八卦杂志。在心里想：‘卢修斯看来是不会来了。’  
他喝完了杯中的混合酒，走出了餐厅，来到了城堡外的果林。天上没有一丝云，漫天银河垂坠在天边，月亮非常清亮，不似夜晚，月光撒在树上，铺下一层银光，斯内普甚至看的清树上未成熟的果子。  
他慢悠悠的走着，远远的看着城堡的窗户里透出来的光。奇怪的异样在斯内普心中挥之不去，让斯内普忘记欣赏夜景，转而开始思考。  
‘这很不正常！卢修斯一向是一个严谨的斯莱特林，他会把所有事情安排妥当后再消失不见，而不是像今天这样，让吉尔和德拉科自由玩耍，亦或者让自己独自等待。是的，非常不正常。’  
斯内普想去卢修斯的房间找他，但是斯内普沮丧的发现他没有来得及问他。  
酒精让他的脸开始有些发烧，脑袋也没有那么理性。‘今天必须找卢修斯把事情问清楚，是的，就是今天，今天晚上，也许我该去找巴蒂亚问问卢修斯的房间在哪，他应该知道在哪。’斯内普下定了决心，快步朝酒店走去。

 

“对不起，斯内普先生，我这里没有查到马尔福先生的房间号。”巴蒂亚收回了他的魔杖，一脸歉意的看向斯内普。  
“不，这不可能。”斯内普的黑眼睛中闪耀着愤怒。  
“对不起，先生，但是我的确没有查到。”  
“那么请带我去找维特先生。”  
“先生，我不认为现在去找维特先生是个明智的决定，毕竟现在已经晚上10点35分。维特先生可能已经休息了。”巴蒂亚有些为难。  
“带我去找维特先生，”斯内普又强调了一遍。  
“如果您这样坚持，那好吧，您跟我来，先生。”  
斯内普跟着巴蒂亚在城堡里穿梭，两人最终在一扇褐色的大门前停了下来。  
巴蒂亚轻轻敲了敲门：“很抱歉这么晚打扰您，维特先生，斯内普先生找您有要紧的事，请您务必要出来一下。”  
城堡里的蜡烛静静的燃烧，橙红色的火焰让斯内普清醒了几分，他咳嗽了一下，也敲了敲门：“维特先生，我有事找您。”  
又过了一会，门从里面被粗鲁的拉开，维特穿着蓝色的睡衣，一手拉着门，一手拿着酒瓶出现在了门口。  
“怎么了？斯内普？”他明显喝多了，连先生都忘记用了。  
“卢修斯的房间在哪？”  
“什么？”维特有点迷糊的打了个酒嗝，然后脸上露出了神秘莫测的表情：“不，我想你不会想知道的，而且我认为卢修斯并不想被任何人打扰，是的，任何人。”  
“告诉我，你个蠢货。”斯内普感觉酒精战胜了理智，在大脑里叫嚣。  
“你才是蠢货！就在那，他就在那，看见了吗？那个美杜莎雕像那，”维特倚着门，从粗短的手指指向空气中的某个点，那里没有什么美杜莎雕像，“你只需要用手把美杜莎的眼睛按进去，就可以打开门进去了，你不会想进去的，你这个蠢货。”  
然后维特“砰”的一声使劲关上了门。  
“维特先生喝多了。”巴蒂亚看了一眼斯内普说。  
“很明显，这我用脚趾头都看的出来，指着空气自言自语的疯子！”  
“但是，城堡的确有这么一座美杜莎雕像，先生，不过还要往上走两层，那层不是客人的休息区，它只放了一座美杜莎雕像，就在走廊的正中央。如果你需要我可以带你去，先生。”  
“不，不用了，我自己去就行。”斯内普摇了摇头让怒火下去，努力让自己的大脑重新恢复清醒。  
“楼梯在那，先生。”巴蒂亚指了指右手边的旋转楼梯。  
“好的。”  
应了一声，斯内普走向楼梯。他很快就上了两层，走出楼梯时，看见了走廊正中央的摆着一尊美杜莎雕像。他径直走到雕像前，两只手指附上美杜莎无神的眼睛，使劲按了下去，接着雕像消失，出现了一扇两人高的巨大白色木门。  
斯内普有些吃惊，握住金色雕花门柄的时候，脑袋里快速筛选了一下待会可能要用的词汇，让他们在大脑中编织成一句句逻辑严密的长句，然后斯内普推开门走了进去。

可以看得出来这是一间巨大的套房，斯内普站在的位置是整个套房的客厅，房间没有开灯，银色的月光从露台照在房间内，让原本应该黑暗的房间呈现一种莫名的深蓝。斯内普可以看见客厅里有一张巨大的沙发椅，茶几，酒架，以及一路铺到露台的奶白色地毯。  
他轻轻将门关上，边往里走边低声呼唤：“卢修斯，你在吗？”  
微弱的光线吸引了他的注意力，他的脚步追随着门缝中渗透出来的光来到一扇黑色的门前，门里传来一些微弱的声音，斯内普听的并不真切。  
他轻轻推开门的同时用一种疑惑的声音喊了卢修斯的名字。然后他便僵硬在那。  
房间内，卢修斯金色的长发凌乱的搭在身侧，他浑身赤裸，露出漂亮的背部肌肉，他跪在床上，有力的手臂固定住下面人的腰肢，光滑的屁股映着床头蜡烛的微光不断的来回摆动。  
他似乎听到了门口传来的响动，语气充满了烦躁与愤怒：“我说过，墨尔本，再重要的事情你他妈也别来烦我！滚出去！你没看见我在干什么吗？”  
“well……”斯内普小声的开口，他不知道该说什么。  
“FUCK！墨尔本！”  
卢修斯停下了下半身的动作，愤怒的回头看向门口。他看见斯内普站在门口，一只手还握着门柄。  
卢修斯的表情一瞬间由愤怒转变成惊慌失措，他将分身慌乱的从身下人的身体里抽了出来，然后找了条浴巾系在了腰间。  
他的行为让斯内普的身体更加的僵硬，他甚至无法呼吸了，血液从他的大脑直直的坠到脚底，他好像明白了卢修斯惊慌的原因。他看清了卢修斯身下的那个人，那是他自己。  
“卢修斯…”大脑停止运转，进来前脑中巧妙组合的所有句子仿佛都蒸发了，斯内普听见他大脑发出的难听的生锈齿轮发出的咯吱声，再简单的单词在现在都变得异常困难，他从衣服里困难的抽出了自己的魔杖，目光空洞的看向躺在床上的‘自己’，声音极低却又异常清晰的突出了两个单词：“解…释……”  
卢修斯似乎没有听见斯内普语气中的威胁，他沉着脸走到了靠近窗户的酒柜，拿出了两个中间放有圆形冰块的杯子，然后对着月光挑选了一瓶陈年火焰威士忌。他没有回头看面色铁青的斯内普，而是斟满了两杯酒。他拿起一杯迅速倒入肚中，又倒满，拿在手中。  
转过身，他没有看站在僵硬的站在门口的斯内普，而是看向躺在床上的斯内普，目光透着冰冷，他赤着脚一步一步走到床前，伸手抚上了他的脸。身下的斯内普感受到了卢修斯的抚摸，开始热情地舔吻他的手。  
“够了！卢修斯！”斯内普看着眼前的场景，气愤的吼了出来。  
“西弗勒斯，我的西弗勒斯。”  
咏叹般的语调叹息着喊出斯内普的名字，卢修斯的手离开了床上人儿潮红的脸。他轻轻打了个响指，接着一只家养小精灵出现在了房间里。  
“把他丢到圣凯瑟琳大街，给他穿上衣服，消除记忆，再放上一千法郎。”  
“是的，我的主人。”  
小精灵答应完便带着床上的人消失了，偌大的房间里只剩下卢修斯和斯内普两个人。  
卢修斯慢慢靠近了斯内普，他的胸口抵上了斯内普高举的魔杖。他一只手举着酒杯，一只手则缓慢地在空气中移动，最终握住了斯内普拿着魔杖的手。柔软的指腹轻柔的摩挲着斯内普握得紧紧的长着茧的手指，似乎在乞求、在讨好。被握住的手渐渐放松，卢修斯将手上移，捏住了斯内普的魔杖，将它抽了出来。  
“no wand，”卢修斯看着斯内普，然后走到床边，将斯内普的魔杖放在了自己的蛇头手杖旁。  
“我希望你可以给我一个合理的解释，卢修斯。”斯内普语气僵硬。  
“好的，西弗勒斯，但我觉得恐怕得先来杯冰镇威士忌。”  
卢修斯将自己手中的威士忌递给了斯内普，斯内普犹豫了一下，但还是僵硬的接了过去。卢修斯则将放在酒柜边的那杯威士忌召到手中，喝了一口。他慢慢的赤脚走出了卧室，在露台前驻足，眺望着远处的森林和皎洁的月亮：“事实正如你所见，西弗勒斯，我对一个麻瓜用了复方汤剂和迷情剂，我不知道我还有什么好说的。”  
卢修斯的声音轻轻飘进斯内普的耳朵，冰冷的不带一丝感情，怒火在他的脑中燃烧，他快步走到了卢修斯身后。  
“这不是重点，卢修斯！重点是，为什么是我？！”  
“为什么，是你。”  
卢修斯回过头，他将口中的威士忌吞了下去，将斯内普的话用舌尖重复了一遍，只不过语调变成了陈述。月光照在他赤裸的身上给他健壮的身躯撒上了一层朦胧的银粉，他浅金色的睫毛此时带着一点点的银光，仿若天边的星河，他灰色的眼睛透着夜空般深蓝色的微光。  
斯内普不由地呼吸一滞，卢修斯美的像一尊雕塑。  
“我也不知道，西弗勒斯，我也不知道，”  
卢修斯忽然笑了，他紧紧地盯着着斯内普浅色的嘴唇，似乎在思考又似乎在犹豫，他抬眼看向斯内普黑色的双眼，那双黑宝石般的眼中闪耀着天空中的大小星辰，那对卢修斯来说是世界上最好的迷情剂，他忍不住低头吻住了斯内普的唇。  
这是一个绵长的吻，先是卢修斯温柔的包住了斯内普的唇，随后两唇交叠，舌头灵巧的钻进斯内普的口中，轻车熟路的撩拨，让另一条舌头与之久久地欢愉地交缠。  
卢修斯忘情的吻着斯内普，他不由自主的贴紧了斯内普，双手慢慢的动作，从身侧来到了斯内普的腰间，随后悄悄攀上斯内普紧实的后臀，那罪恶的双手来回揉捏抚摸，充满了情欲。  
“不，卢修斯，”斯内普感受到了卢修斯的动作，挣扎着中断了这个吻，“这是不对的，纳西莎……”  
“我不爱她，我该死的不爱她，我从头到尾都该死的只爱你一个人！”卢修斯突然提高了声音，他激动的拽住斯内普的手臂，将他摔倒在柔软的地毯上。  
卢修斯俯下身，他的鼻子几乎碰到了斯内普的，暧昧的距离，“我不爱她，sev，我只是跟她生了德拉科，我父亲逼我的，马尔福必须得有血脉。”  
“但是，这不道德！”斯内普盯着卢修斯的眼睛说道。  
“我不在乎，我只在乎你。”  
卢修斯跪在斯内普叉开的腿中央，俯下赤裸的上身，轻轻挥手，解开了斯内普身上的扣子，白皙的肌肤因为暴露在卢修斯炽热的呼吸下而微微的颤抖。  
卢修斯染上的情欲的灰色眼睛近乎黑色，他望进黑色的眼瞳，他能感受到那眼中压抑着的情欲。卢修斯低下头延续了刚才中断的吻，他轻咬住斯内普的下唇，用舌头温柔的撬开斯内普唇齿间的抵抗，仿佛在品味一杯好酒，沉醉其中，他口中的津液顺着闭合的嘴流入斯内普口中，使得斯内普不得不大口吞咽。  
餍足的发现斯内普随着他愈加激烈的亲吻而溃不成军，卢修斯放开了斯内普的唇，转而开始舔咬着斯内普白皙的脖颈，这简单的动作引来了斯内普无力的抗拒以及不由自主地低声呻吟：“卢修斯，停下，你必须停下，你知道我很久都没有过了。”  
卢修斯发现他沉溺于斯内普的一切。他开始变本加厉的啃咬着斯内普的脖子，他想听见斯内普满足的呻吟，想看见斯内普迷乱的沉醉于他的唇齿，想看见斯内普放荡的对他敞开双腿。  
但斯内普似乎识破了卢修斯的诡计，他伸出双手想将卢修斯推开。  
卢修斯无情的制止了斯内普的反抗，他将斯内普的双手交叠，用左手按住。然后继续不断吮吸着斯内普敏感的脖子。  
与此同时，灵巧的右手一路向下隔着轻薄的布料覆上了斯内普的分身，惊喜的笑容慢慢从卢修斯脸上荡漾开，他吻了吻斯内普的眼睛，然后盯着他：“是的，sev，看样子是很久了……”  
卢修斯的手在斯内普的下体游走，淫秽地勾勒出分身坚硬的轮廓，他看见斯内普的眼神渐渐迷离，情欲覆在了黑色的眼睛上，他隔着布料慢慢地握住了斯内普的分身，然后俯下身隔着布料含住了斯内普的龟头，斯内普不由的轻轻吸气，然后吐出一声舒服的呻吟。灵巧的舌头在龟头顶端来回摩擦，布料的包裹似乎放大了刺激，斯内普呻吟着轻呼了声梅林。卢修斯放开了斯内普的龟头，忍不住低头继续亲吻那让人欲罢不能的嘴唇，它们沾着诱人的唾液，那是无声的招摇。  
卢修斯一路向下吻着，然后在斯内普胸前停了下来，他稍稍抬起身子凝视着身下的充满着欲念的肉体，黑色的头发凌乱的在白色的地毯上散开，眼神迷离充满着情欲，白皙的脖子上印着的大大小小的红色印记，胸前粉色的乳头傲然挺立明目张胆的发出色情的邀请。  
卢修斯优雅的接受了那份邀请，他缓慢地低头，让自己靠近那粉色的乳珠，鼻子中的炙热呼吸让那粉色的凸起轻轻颤动，显得更加诱人，卢修斯用嘴轻轻碰了碰挺立的乳头，它被突如其来的刺激引的更加坚硬，仿佛是试探，卢修斯轻轻含住了斯内普的乳头，然后听见斯内普在他身下大声的舒服的叹息。卢修斯似乎被这声音鼓舞了，他开始吮吸斯内普的乳头，时而用牙齿轻摇那坚硬的乳头，时而用舌尖粗糙的地方摩擦着斯内普的乳尖。卢修斯松开斯内普被禁锢住的双手，让它们可以无意识的插入他金色的头发或者抚摸他光滑的后背来表达斯内普极端的快感。  
卢修斯发现自己着迷于斯内普真实的性欲。他已经无法满足于斯内普含糊的呻吟，他想要更多。他松开嘴，将左手食指和中指放进嘴里润湿，他听见斯内普不满地轻哼，原本覆在头上的手微微用力，想让嘴唇回来原来的位置。  
“别急，sev，”卢修斯好笑的吻了吻斯内普泛着水光的乳头，然后再次含住斯内普右边的乳头，它们在卢修斯口中最终再次变得坚硬。与此同时，卢修斯伸出了左手，轻柔的捏住了斯内普左边的乳头，手上的津液让它的手指变得和舌头一样湿滑灵活，它先轻轻地揉捏，然后用食指指腹打着圈挑逗着斯内普充血的乳头，他听见斯内普发出了难以抑制的淫荡的呻吟，这呻吟让他的分身硬的发痛，他将双腿打的更开一些，让他的身体更加贴近斯内普，也许是因为他的动作太大又或者是别的什么原因，系着的浴巾从腰间滑落，他巨大坚硬的分身上下摇晃了一下，然后贴住了斯内普的。突如其来的刺激如同一场久违的暴雨浇洒在干涸的土壤上，卢修斯忍不住用力的扭动起屁股，隔着布料让自己的分身摩擦着斯内普的。强烈的刺激感冲击着他的大脑，让他忍不住在喉咙里发出满足的呻吟。右手似乎有了更巧妙的主意，它解开了斯内普裤子上的扣子并将它拉至臀下，灵巧的手悄悄的溜进了内裤，释放出了斯内普久久忍耐着的分身。  
“啊，卢修斯……”斯内普呻吟着喊出了卢修斯的名字，充满了欲望。  
这声音如同上好的催情药，让卢修斯的心为之一震，他简直要射出来了。卢修斯使劲吮吸了一下斯内普的乳头，让它感受着自己的情欲，接着用右手将自己的分身和斯内普的紧紧的贴合，卢修斯忍不住骂了一句，撑起身体，开始上下来回摩擦。似乎怕斯内普仍不满足，卢修斯用左手手指温柔的在斯内普龟头上打着圈，它来到最顶端的小孔，指腹沾着诱人的前液，随着右手的频率在小孔上来回摩擦。卢修斯看见斯内普微闭着双眼动情的望着自己呻吟。  
“卢修斯，让我来。”斯内普迷离的眼神中透出最后一丝挣扎，卢修斯的手让他几乎失去自我，他想要，他想要再快一点。  
“不，不可以，sev。”  
卢修斯无情的拒绝了，他的灰色的眸子里映出了斯内普的哀求。他将斯内普的裤子完全脱掉，露出光滑的大腿和傲人的分身。  
卢修斯看见斯内普着急的右手握住了自己的分身快速的上下摩擦，轻轻的笑了，亲了亲没有被包裹住的龟头。然后将斯内普的手拨弄开。  
卢修斯让斯内普坐起来，靠着露台边的圆润石头栏杆，他想让斯内普看见他即将做的一切。  
卢修斯先是亲吻了一下斯内普，然后低下头先含住了斯内普的龟头，使劲吮吸了一下，他尝到了斯内普咸咸的前液，随即不满足似的将斯内普的分身全部包住然后快速的上下摩擦，他听见了斯内普迷乱的呻吟。斯内普的手覆上了卢修斯的头，他用力将卢修斯的嘴按向自己的分身，口腔潮湿的炙热如同股后狭窄的甬道让他兴奋，他不由自主的抽动着，摩擦着，试图最快的接近着高潮。卢修斯在感受到身下躯体兴奋的抽动后，开始用右手拨弄斯内普的双球。  
卢修斯感觉自己的分身硬的发痛却无暇顾及，他报复性的用力吸吮了一下斯内普的分身，却得到了斯内普疯狂的赞美：“再那样一次，luc，求你了。”  
斯内普的话让卢修斯有一瞬间的恍惚，那一瞬间，他知道他得到了全世界。  
他忘情的用力吸吮，让斯内普沉沦其中，卢修斯几乎没有再给斯内普任何反应的机会，随着身体剧烈的抽搐，斯内普射在了卢修斯口中。

“哦，对不起，对不起，我以为我能…你快把它吐出来，”斯内普眼中的迷离散去大半，他着急的看着卢修斯。  
卢修斯看着面色潮红的神色慌张的斯内普，心中孤独的空洞被填满，他将口中的精液吞了下去。  
斯内普吃惊的微微张嘴，似乎不知道该说些什么。  
卢修斯安静地靠近他，呼吸打在了斯内普脸上引来一阵轻颤，轻轻用唇摩挲了一会斯内普高高的鼻子，然后伸出舌头探入斯内普的口腔与他的舌头交缠。那吻告诉斯内普，卢修斯的嘴中全是他的味道。  
卢修斯主动结束了这个吻，他站了起来，低头看斯内普时，瞥到自己仍然挺立的分身，他捋了捋金色的头发，让它们乖乖的回到身后，然后弯下腰捡起地上的浴巾重新裹在了腰间。  
裹上浴巾的卢修斯似乎又变回了冷漠的马尔福家主，他靠离斯内普稍远的露台一侧，静静的看着衣衫不整的斯内普。  
“我恨你，卢修斯。”斯内普抬起头与卢修斯对视。  
“怎么说？”卢修斯的声音很低，听不出什么感情。  
“我不知道，我就是恨你。”斯内普语气中充满了孩子气。  
沉默又在两人间弥漫，但两人脸上却都化开了不知何处染来的柔情，似乎两人都只是想默契的倾听风的声音。  
“卢修斯，我到这来其实只是来问你一个问题的，哦，不，现在变成好几个了。”斯内普摇了摇有些困意的脑袋，逼迫自己变得更严肃。  
“你说，我听着呢。”  
斯内普努力将站了起来，这样他在卢修斯眼里会显得高大一些，他思考了几秒后开口：“第一个问题，吉尔是不是我的儿子。”  
卢修斯似乎吃了一惊，灰色的眼睛中闪过一丝困惑，他顿了顿开口：“你还是先问第二个问题吧。”  
“好吧，那你是不是吉尔的父亲。”  
“是的，我是。”卢修斯回答的非常果断，没有一丝犹豫。  
“但是你之前说，纳西莎只生了德拉科。别试图否认，卢修斯，你亲口说的！”  
“我没想否认，是的，纳西莎的确只生了德拉科。”  
“这个，我想你肯定知道。”斯内普指了指自己小腹上那道细长的伤疤。  
“是的，我知道。”  
“吉尔有黑色的头发，黑色的眼睛，他该死的还跟我长着一样的手，该死的！卢修斯，你告诉我，那意味着什么！”斯内普看着的卢修斯淡漠的灰色眼睛忍不住骂到。  
卢修斯转开头，望着天边的星河沉默了一会，似乎在权衡着什么。  
过了一会，他似乎下定了决心，长叹了一口气，回头看着斯内普笑了：“西弗勒斯，我爱你，当我看着你摘下分院帽，笑盈盈的走向我时，我发誓，我的眼睛从那一刻就没离开过你。我承认，我克制不住对你的爱，我总是不由自主的想要吻你，想要逗你开心。但是，我只能站在你身边，静静地看着你。因为我不确定我是不是有能力可以在乱世中护你周全。马尔福是一种荣耀也是一个枷锁，而我是个马尔福，所以我只能和纳西莎结婚，但自从她怀了德拉科之后，我就再也没有碰过她。纳西莎也不是傻瓜，在她知道她不可能让我爱上她后，她爱上了他在巴黎的表哥。所以这世界上就没有什么所谓的完美，也没有什么所谓的高贵，更没有什么该死的姑妈。都只是金玉其外，败絮其中罢了。”  
卢修斯看着斯内普复杂的看着的自己，似乎想要开口，却又什么也没说。卢修斯叹了口气，振作了一下精神，继续说道：“至于吉尔，西弗勒斯，谢谢你为我带来了这么个可爱的小生命。”  
卢修斯走近斯内普，吻了吻他的嘴角，让它显得不难么僵硬。  
“所以，卢修斯，我当时很爱你是吗？”  
卢修斯被斯内普问的愣了一下，接着他眼里充满了柔情：“我希望是如此，西弗勒斯。”  
“我当时很爱你，为你生了孩子，但你却对我用了遗忘咒修改了我的记忆，卢修斯.马尔福。”斯内普的声音满是失望，“为什么？为什么在事情结束后这么久你都不告诉我真相？”  
“有时候，说出来，不如放心里，sev。”

一种难以言状的哀伤涌上斯内普的胸腔，他纠结于一个早就料到的结果，却忽视了更重要的原因。他看着的卢修斯，突然感觉自己也许从来都没有看清过他的心。  
“卢修斯，我承认我刚才觉得你美得像一尊雕塑。”  
“西弗勒斯？”  
卢修斯有些意外的笑了笑，他不确定斯内普这句话的意味着什么。斯内普也笑了，接着他吻上卢修斯的唇。  
卢修斯似乎吃了一惊，他嘴唇微张，眼中倒映出斯内普的影子。  
但他很快便回过神来，他看向斯内普；“西弗勒斯，你确定吗？”  
“我想我至少七年前就确定了。”  
卢修斯的脸上一瞬间闪出了一丝异样，却又马上被真实的笑意掩盖，他突然伸出手把斯内普打横抱了起来。  
“我认为，比起地毯，我们有更好的选择。”  
卢修斯快步走进卧室，把斯内普放在了床上。他脱去了斯内普仅存的上衣和挂在自己腰间的浴袍。  
他虔诚的亲吻着斯内普，好像虔诚信徒对待着基督神像。他亲吻了斯内普的黑眼睛，祈愿它常带笑意，他亲吻了斯内普的脸颊，希望岁月仁慈，最后他吻上斯内普的唇，希望那永远只属于他。  
卢修斯用手拨开了斯内普脸上粘着的一缕头发，“西弗勒斯，我知道我不该给那些麻瓜用复方汤剂，但是我当时根本控制不住我自己，我看见你站在我身边，可我却不能吻你，我很痛苦，我喝了酒，我想发泄，我想和你做爱。对不起…我乞求你的原谅。”  
“现在什么也别说，luc，和我做爱。”  
几个简单的单词的从斯内普口中低声吐出，它随意却又坚定，仿佛有巨大的魔力。它像利斧，斩开了锁链，将卢修斯心中压抑着的野兽释放了出来。  
卢修斯近乎疯狂的吻上了斯内普，他缠绕着斯内普的舌头，让他刺激着大脑分泌出更多唾液。但当纠缠近乎疯狂时，卢修斯忽然退了出来。  
忽然的抽离让斯内普没有缓过神来，他眼神迷离，微张着嘴，脸边挂着一线银丝。卢修斯的手指抚摸着斯内普的下唇，然后滑进了斯内普的嘴中，斯内普看了一眼卢修斯，带着藏匿不住的深情，他含住了卢修斯伸进来的手指，用舌头温柔的描绘出他们的形状。卢修斯眼中的欲望赤裸的冲了出来。他抽出他的手指，开始揉虐着斯内普的乳头，满意的看见的它们被自己揉捏的肿胀起来后，他移开眼，享受的看着斯内普因为自己手间的动作而扭动着头粗重的喘息，原本藏在发间的耳朵悄悄的露了出来，呈现着诱人的红色。仿佛被诱惑般，卢修斯忍不住低头含住了斯内普的耳垂，这让斯内普忍不住大声呻吟。斯内普的反应让卢修斯眼中闪过一丝狡黠，他故意将斯内普的耳朵整个含入口中吮吸，舌头舔抵着耳廓，并不时的轻轻啃咬，这巨大的快感使斯内普的分身又站立了起来。  
卢修斯放开了斯内普的耳朵，在他耳边轻轻喃呢：“sev，你又起来了。”  
而那微微的吐息让斯内普忍不住又轻微的抽搐了一下。  
卢修斯看着斯内普在他身下轻微的颤栗，好似一尊脆弱的玻璃娃娃，需要他小心的抚摸，他感觉他的下体硬的有些发痛了，他开始用他巨大的坚硬贴上斯内普的小腹，让他的龟头在斯内普敏感的皮肤上来回摩擦，引起身体轻微的抽搐。  
“你知道我有多想要你，sev。”  
卢修斯看见蜡烛的火光打在斯内普脸上，显得拘谨又放荡，让人想立刻占有。他渴望的用分身轻轻蹭着斯内普股间的褶皱，龟头上传来的刺激让他欲火焚身，他将斯内普的屁股抬起，使他可以清楚的看见自己的分身正在摩擦着斯内普股间轻轻闭合的缝隙。  
他渴望被斯内普包裹。卢修斯忍不住用力挺身将龟头推入斯内普的狭窄的甬道。  
“sev，我进来了”卢修斯用他最后的理智艰难的看着的斯内普说道。  
“让我拥有你，luc。”  
语言带来的快感混杂着分身被紧紧包裹的快感闪电般传递到大脑中，理智已溃不成军。卢修斯一只手抱住了斯内普，一只手撑在了墙上，用力进入了斯内普。  
斯内普的身体炽热而紧致，它紧紧包裹住卢修斯的分身，就好像生来便属于卢修斯的。  
卢修斯开始缓慢的抽插，他在寻找着斯内普身体里的那些点，卢修斯灰色的眼睛紧盯着斯内普的脸，他期待着，等候着，如同最凶猛的野狼在黑暗中静静的等待着猎物的出现。  
龟头缓慢的在肠壁里探寻、摩擦、挤压，当卢修斯缓慢将整个分身全部推入斯内普身体之时，斯内普突然颤抖的呻吟了一声，卢修斯兴奋的微微抽出分身，又按照之前的角度小心的推了进去，他看见身下的斯内普又粗重的呻吟起来。  
猎物终于出现，饥饿的野狼从黑暗中闪出。卢修斯握住了斯内普的腰，将整个分身退了出来，接着用力的插入斯内普的褶间，使劲的蹭过那个点，斯内普大声的喊了出来，快感让他失去了以往的引以为傲的理智，丢弃了让人敬佩的庄重，他随着卢修斯大力的抽插放荡的大喊，享受着最原始的欢愉。  
“sev，夹紧我。”卢修斯命令道。  
斯内普顺从的缩紧臀部的肌肉，他敏感的地方似乎因此更大面积的接触到了卢修斯的龟头，他忍不住抬手抱住了卢修斯，在他肩头啃咬。  
卢修斯有些着迷，他停在了斯内普体内，感受着斯内普最真实的淫荡与深情。  
“我要来了，luc。”似乎对卢修斯的停顿有些不满，斯内普用湿漉漉的眼神看着卢修斯，乞求着。  
卢修斯安慰的亲了亲斯内普的眼睛，然后用力的用龟头边缘凸起的部分摩擦斯内普的肠壁，斯内普忍不住颤抖着射了出来，银色的粘稠液体带着情欲落在了卢修斯的脸上。卢修斯低声呻吟，使劲抽插了几下，也到达了高潮。

窗外月色静谧而美好，风掠过树梢，带来一丝属于海的清凉。卢修斯看着怀里熟睡的斯内普，轻声叹气，他温柔的抚摸斯内普柔软的发丝，儿时父亲的劝诫在脑中浮现。  
“今日的谎言，会用明日的鲜血来偿还。”  
但卢修斯知道，他早已身陷囹圄，没有选择。


End file.
